TMNT MLP
by Dippygamer64
Summary: The ninja turtles along with Usagi and Leatherhead meet their special someones, or rather, special somePONIES! When the girls from Canterlot High come to New York, things are bound to be interesting. Over time, I'll add more of their adventures in other chapters, so don't forget to follow along. ENJOY!


TMNT MLP Meetings

Leo-shy

Why did everyone have to go out today? Poor Fluttershy was alone in the apartment, and she wasn't just scared... She was bored. She thought about going to bed early, but just then she heard something coming from the ally next to her room. She opened the window and climbed down the fire escape. When she got to the ally floor, it was empty. There was nothing there except trash cans and a sewer grate. Fluttershy was about to head back to her room, when something grabbed her by the back of her night gown and picked her up. She looked to see a giant man holding her up as other thugs surrounded her. "Well look who decided to join us today." The man said. "Um... Could you... Put me down... Please." Fluttershy stuttered quietly. But her shyness just made the men laugh, she felt like she wanted to hide in her room and cry. Suddenly, there was another voice, "You heard the lady." She and the men looked up to see a giant turtle like silhouette on top of a nearby building. "Hey, it's one of them turtles!" One of the other men shouted. The leader threw Fluttershy to the end of the ally and they got ready to fight as the silhouette jumped down from the rooftops. Fluttershy tried to get up, but the man threw her too hard and now she was hurt. But when she looked up, the silhouette was in front of her. It was then, she found out it WAS a giant turtle, but not only that, it was armed with ninja equipment and it was holding a pair of swords. At first, Fluttershy was scared, but as the battle commenced, she noticed the turtle wouldn't let anyone get to her, not even when the men had guns! When the battle was over, the turtle put his swords away and turned towards Fluttershy, and she hid her face. "You ok?" the turtle asked. Fluttershy looked at him, he was holding out his hand to help her up. She hesitated for a second, but soon she accepted it. "Um... Thanks." She said shyly, but the turtle heard her. "Glad I could help." He replied. He started to walk away when Fluttershy stopped him, "Wait! Don't go." She said. He stopped and looked at her, "What's wrong?" "Well... I just..." she stuttered. The turtle noticed she was rubbing her arm very strangely, "Are you ok?" He said approaching her. "Yeah... I'm fine..." she stuttered, trying to back up. The turtle touched her shoulder and she winced, "You're hurt." he said concerned. "N-no... I'm fine... It's probably just a bruise." She said trying to reassure him. But he wasn't convinced, "Well, I can't tell in this light... Where do you live?" He asked. Fluttershy pointed to her open window, "My bedroom's on the third floor of this apartment." "Ok, hold on tight." He said lifting her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he made his way to her window. When they got to her room, he set her down on her bed, turned on a lamp, and looked at her shoulder. As he tried to look, Fluttershy kept wincing in pain, so he tried to be more gentle. "By the way, my name's Leo." He said out of the blue, "... And you were right, sort of. It's a bruise on your shoulder blade, but a pretty small one." He said. "How can you tell?" she asked. "My sensei taught me about how to identify different injuries." He got up to get an ice pack. When he returned, he gently placed it on her shoulder. Fluttershy sighed in relief, the ice pack felt so good on her bruise. "I'm Fluttershy, and... Thanks for everything." She said. Leo smiled, "No problem. But... I have to go soon." He replied. He placed the ice pack on her night table, and headed out the window. "Wait!" Fluttershy yelled, running after him. He stopped on the fire escape when he heard her. But instead of hesitating Fluttershy gave him a small kiss on the lips and hugged him. He was frozen from shock, but he soon hugged her back, trying to avoid her bruised arm. "I, uh... Hope we can see each other again." He said as they broke apart. She looked at him and smiled, "I'm sure we will." And with that, Leo disappeared onto the rooftops leaving a love-struck Fluttershy behind.

Raph-dash

Rainbow just didn't know what went wrong. One minute she was running from roof to roof, next thing she knew she was holding on for dear life as she dangled from a flag pole hundreds of feet above the streets of New York. She tried to calm her mind down and tried to breathe slowly, but every time she did, her grip started to weaken. "Oh, I wish I had my wings." she said under her breath. She felt like she was about to meet her end when someone from the roof top shouted to her, "Hey Kid! You OK?" she rolled her eyes, "Do I LOOK OK?" she shouted back before she even looked up. When she did, she saw a silhouette of a giant turtle and she almost lost her grip. "Hang on, I'll help ya outta there!" he yelled back. After a few seconds, a rope fell beside Rainbow but she didn't dare try to reach it. Then, someone jumped down the rope until he was at Rainbow's level. It was then she got a good look at him, he was some kind of giant mutant turtle armed with ninja weapons of some sort. He stretched out his arm, "Gimme your hand." he said trying to help. Rainbow didn't know if she could trust him, but before she could do anything, her hand gave away. She tried to hold on with the other hand, but it too gave away right after. But something stopped her from falling. She looked to see the turtle had grabbed her hand before she fell. He pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he climbed them both up. When they got to a safe place on the roof she got off and leaned on a nearby shed. "You OK kid?" the turtle asked. She was gasping for air for a second, "Yeah... Yeah I'm fine... Thanks." she stuttered. "No prob, but... Why were you hanging over the ledge? Is that fun for you or something?" he asked sarcastically. "Well... I was up here running when... I guess I slipped or something." She noticed her was watching her pant and her hair was a mess. She brushed her hair back and tried to breath normally, "So, what were YOU doing up here?" He chuckled. "Oh, I was just looking for a damsel in distress while you were playing on the monkey bars." He replied sarcastically. Rainbow couldn't help but giggle. "By the way, what's your name?" He asked. "Oh, I'm Rainbow Dash, but my friends call me Rainbow." She replied. "Rainbow huh? Well that explains the hair." He chuckled. Rainbow chuckled back, "And you are?" she asked. "Raphael, but call me Raph." He replied. Rainbow smiled, she's only known this guy for a few minutes and she already likes him. Just then her watch beeped and she looked at the time... it was 9:30. "Oh no, I should've been home half an hour ago. I'm late!" she said getting ready to take off. "Hey, maybe I can drive ya home." Raph said before she left. She turned around, "You have a car?" He chuckled, "Even better." When they got to an ally, there was a giant black motorcycle. "Wow." Rainbow said amazed. Raph put on a helmet and tossed Rainbow an extra one. "You'll need this." she caught it, but didn't put it on. "Wait, what? I don't know how to drive this!" "Ya don't have to, I'm driving." Raph replied getting on the motorcycle. "But... I've never been on one of these things." She replied nervously. Raph turned to her, "Look kid, would ya rather walk across blocks and streets in a crowded place like New York, or do you want the easy way?" Rainbow looked at him, then at the helmet, "Oh, fine." she said putting on the helmet as she got on the bike behind Raph. "But stop calling me kid." Raph started the bike and zoomed onto the streets. Rainbow hung onto him for dear life, but that only amused Raph and made him go faster. Soon, Rainbow got used to it and was able to sit up right without holding on so tight, but then Raph started to do small stunts to make her hang on again. When they got to her house, she noticed how close she and Raph were, so she let go immediately and got off the bike. "Thanks for the lift." she said. Raph took off his helmet, "No prob." Rainbow was walking to her door when Raph put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, do ya think we could hang out sometime?" Rainbow smiled, "I'd love to." She opened her door and headed in, but not before giving Raph a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thanks for everything." As she closed the door behind her, Raph started to blush. But soon he started to smile and he drove away on his motorcycle. Rainbow leaned against the door and sighed, this was by far, the best night ever.

Donny-Sparkle

"Come on Spike, hurry up! The science center is closing in three hours and there's SO much to see!" Twilight told her assistant as they entered the building. "Well, maybe I'd go faster, if we switched the thing we were carrying." Spike said, struggling to pull the wagon of books. "Oops, sorry." Twilight said, walking to him. She gave him her backpack while she pulled the wagon. "Ah, much better." Spike sighed. Twilight giggled, "Come on." When they got inside, she paid at the counter and she and Spike got "Science Center" Wrist bands. (So people knew they paid) First, they went to the first floor with machinery, then the second with aquatic life, and finally the top floor with water experiments. "Come on Spike, time to go." Twilight said, packing up. "Aw..." Spike moaned, "Can we at least see the train one more time? PLEASE!" Twilight looked at him giving her his best puppy-dog pout and rolled her eyes giggling. "Alright, one more time." she said walking to the first floor. Spike smiled, put on the backpack, and ran after her. As they watched the tiny trains go around the giant table, they looked at the climates and people as they moved as well. Spike was really enjoying himself, but after a while, he knew he had to leave. But when he looked around, he saw that Twilight was gone! Earlier, Twilight realized that it was almost 8:30 and left without telling Spike by accident. When she realized he wasn't with her in the lobby, she left her wagon of books by the registration counter, and ran all around the building trying to find her number one assistant. "Spike! Spike, where are you?" she shouted, but still no luck. After a while she lost hope and gave up. But when she got back to her wagon, she saw a man in a trench coat and hat was standing next to her wagon. But when she saw who sitting in her wagon, she was thrilled. "SPIKE! You're ok!" Spike looked up, smiled, and ran to her. She knelt down and embraced him in the biggest hug she could give. "Oh Twilight, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Spike cried. "Shh, shh, it's ok Spike, I'm here, you'll be fine." She reassured. She then noticed the man was still there. Spike noticed. "Oh Twilight, this is Donny. He helped me find your wagon." Spike introduced. Twilight got up from kneeling, "Thank you for helping my friend sir. I was so worried." She said nervously. "No problem, I saw the little guy on the first floor so I thought I would help him." He replied. Twilight smiled. Later, while they were heading home, Twilight felt like they were being followed. When they got home, she and Spike went to their rooms. But before she could fully be asleep, something tapped on her window. She looked to see a giant turtle in ninja utilities and a purple bandanna. She was frozen in shock as the turtle tapped on the window, but then she vaguely heard it say something. "You ok Twilight?" She slowly got up and went to the window. "How do you know me?" she asked loudly so he could hear but not so she'd wake the others. "Well Spike told me your name and... We met earlier so..." he replied. Then Twilight realized who he was. She opened the window, "YOU'RE DONNY?!" she yelled silently. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah sorry I didn't tell you but... We were in public and I'm not supposed to show people who really am. Are you... Upset?" He said nervously. "Oh no, of course not, just a little confused. That's all." she replied. Donny smiled and was about ready to go. "W-wait!" Twilight said as she climbed out her window. She kissed his cheek and hugged him, "Thanks for everything." Donny was stunned for a second until he hugged back. When they parted, Donny looked at her, "I'll see you later." Twilight nodded and Donny jumped back to the rooftops, but not until he waved goodbye to his new friend, who couldn't wait for them to meet again.

Mikey-pie

'I can't believe there's an abandoned arcade with WORKING games!' Pinkie thought. Her friend Twilight was looking on a thing that people call, "the Internet" when she found it and told Pinkie, and as the fun one around the house, she ran straight to it. When she got inside, there was already someone there. He was dressed in a long jacket and a fedora. She was curious to know what he really looked like, so she walked up to him, "Hi!" she said cheerfully. "Hey." he replied, not looking away from the game he playing. She looked at the game he was playing, some kind of street fighter game, she could tell he was in adventure mode, cause he was fighting alone as characters entered from off screen. "Wow, you're good!" she said. "Thanks. I'm playing as Blanka." he replied, still not looking at her. Then Pinkie Pie saw that the game could have two players, "Can I help?" she asked. The man thought for a second until he replied. "Uh... Sure." She smiled and joined in as a girl called Chun Li. Together, they finished the game with the high scores. After Pinkie put in her name, she looked at the man entering his name, MIKEY. "Mikey, huh?" she said looking at him. "It's uh... Short for Michelangelo" he stuttered. Pinkie smiled, "I'm Pinkie, short for Pinkameena Dian Pie. It's nice to meet you." she held out her hand and the man shook it, but it felt weird. "You wanna get something to eat?" He asked. Pinkie smiled and nodded. They went out for ice cream, and by the end of the night, Pinkie was curious about what Mikey really looked like. Apparently Mikey read her mind cause on the way to her house, he pulled her over into an ally with only one light within the darkness. "Why'd ya take me in here?" Pinkie asked barely seeing Mikey who was taking his coat and fedora off. "I need you to see something." he sighed before he stepped into the light. Pinkie's eyes widened, she was looking at a human turtle with an orange bandana and armed with ninja weapons. She was silent for a while until Mikey broke the silence, "You ok Pink?" he asked waving his hand in front of her face. She looked at him and sighed, "As my friend Dashie would say... That. Is. AWSOME!" she cheered. Mikey was shocked, at least until she told him where she came from, then he just laughed it off. When Pinkie was about to leave, she kissed his cheek, "I had a blast Mike. Hope to see you again." she said. And with that, the two lovebirds parted for now.

Usag-ity

"Oh, finding inspiration is harder than I thought." Rarity said to herself. She was in China Town in New York City trying to find new ideas for her outfits. Her satchel was full of papers but only some had ideas on them. She sat down on a nearby bench and sighed, "I've tried everything. Fire hydrant dresses, tree hats, even sewer grate shoes. Nothing looks right." she was about to give up when she saw some people wearing Japanese costumes. She was curious why they were dressed like that, so she followed them. Soon she came to some sort of comic con. She sighed, but she was willing to do anything for an inspiration. She sat down near the entrance and looked around. A couple of men were fighting with fake swords, and something struck. "IDEA!" she sang. Then she started drawing a skirt, and added sword like details to it. "It shall be called... The Katana Skirt. And along with it..." she said to herself. Then she drew a shirt with shield like decorations and shoes with pointed heels. "... A protection shirt and a heel daggers. I shall call it... A Warrior's Fashion!" She was there the entire day getting knew ideas. She was thinking of something for pets when her watch beeped. See looked at her watch, it was 9:00. "Oh dear, I need to get home." She said packing her things. As she walked out, she looked over her work. After a few minutes, she accidentally bumped into someone. When she fell, her papers fell out of her satchel. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry miss. Are you ok?" She looked to see a human sized rabbit wearing Japanese clothing holding out his hand to help her up. She didn't want to be rude so she accepted. "I'm fine. Terribly sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said, picking up her things. "Me neither." He replied, helping her pick up her papers. As they got her things, the rabbit came across one if Rarity's drawings. "Did you... Make this?" he asked as he handed it to her. "Well, yes... I'm a fashionista... I make outfits." She replied stuttering. "Impressive. My name's Usagi." He said, holding out his hand. "I'm Rarity. Pleasure to meet you." She replied, shaking his hand. Once they got all her things sorted out, Usagi offered Rarity to walk her home. After a few seconds of thinking, she accepted. On the way home, they talked about their interests and their home towns. Rarity was surprised to hear he was a samurai warrior from a dimensional feudal Japan, but she got used to it quickly. Besides, she was originally a unicorn from a magical land of talking ponies, so they had a lot in common. When they got to her apartment, she asked if he'd like to come in for some tea. But he sadly declined, "I must be getting back to my friends." "Oh..." Rarity replied, disappointed. But then Usagi lifted her chin so their eyes met, "But I am sure we will meet again, Miss Rarity." he said. Before Rarity could reply or do anything, he kissed her and she blushed. After a second, he parted and looked at Rarity in the eyes, "Until then." he said before running away into the night. She watched as her new friend disappeared, smiling as she headed inside.

Leather-jack

"All righty y'all, we better be gettin' home." Applejack said. She was at the park with her little sister, Applebloom, her little cousin, Babs, and their friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. "Can we come back tomorrow?" Applebloom asked excitedly. Applejack smiled and noogied her sister, "Of course we can sugar cube. But fer now, let's go home." The girls agreed and they started heading back. While heading back, Sweetie Belle suddenly fell down an open sewer. "Ow..." She cried. "Sweetie Belle! Are you ok?" Applejack yelled. "My ankle hurts." She replied. "Hang on, we're coming!" Scootaloo shouted, and then she started climbing down into the sewers. Applejack reached out to grab her, but she was too far. "Scootaloo are you crazy?" she yelled. Scoots looked up, "Come on!" Applejack groaned but followed her, "Come on y'all, let's get them outta there." When they reached the bottom, Scootaloo was kneeling near Sweetie Belle who was rubbing her ankle. "You ok sugar cube?" she asked running to her. "I... I think I sprained my ankle." she stuttered. "Don't worry, I'll carry you on my back." Applejack replied. But before she could do anything, a metallic sound echoed through the sewers. Applebloom looked to see a bunch of robots with guns. "S-sis! I think we have a problem!" she said nervously. Applejack looked around to see they were surrounded by robots. "Girls, get behind me!" she ordered, and they did what they were told. Applejack stood up, and faced the robots. "What do y'all want?" she asked angrily. "Give Kraang the ones that are called the girls so Kraang will not have to do what is called drastic measures." one of them demanded. Applejack had no idea who'd talk like that, but she knew they wanted the girls. She looked around for a way out, saw a barrel, and got an idea. "There ain't no way I'm lettin you get these girls!" she yelled. Then she kicked the barrel and took out a row of robots. She grabbed Sweetie Belle and Applebloom's hand and she ran as fast as she could with the girls right behind her. The Kraang started to shoot lasers at them until one hit Applejack's arm and she winced. But that only stunned her for a second until she went back to running. As she ran, she looked for a place to hide, until she found a tunnel blocked by police tape. "Girls, follow me!" she yelled as she ran to the tunnel. She placed each of the girls on the other side until everyone was in the tunnel. She picked up Sweetie Belle again, grabbed Applebloom's hand, and they ran. But the Kraang didn't stop, they just kept following them. Suddenly, Applejack and the girls ran to an open area, with no way out! As the Kraang approached them, Applejack and the girls backed up until they were in a corner. Applejack was in front of the girls, holding her wounded arm, not letting the Kraang get to the girls. When all hope was lost, there was a loud growl coming from the tunnel. Everyone looked to see a giant mutated crocodile charging at them. Applejack hugged the girls with her back to the Kraang to protect them... But nothing happened. She looked to see the croc demolishing the Kraang and blocking her and the girls from getting hurt. After the battle was over, the croc looked at Applejack who was rubbing her wounded arm. He approached them, making the girls huddle up close and Applejack get defensive. But instead of attacking, he held her hand gently as he wrapped her arm with a bandage. When he was done, Applejack was speechless, until something finally escaped her lips, "Um... Thanks." she stuttered. The croc nodded, and started to walk away. But Applejack ran after him, "Wait!" she yelled. He stopped, not turning around. "Who are you?" she asked. He was silent until, "My friends call me LeatherHead." He said in a deep voice. The girls were awestruck, but Applejack was surprisingly calm, "I'm Applejack..." she replied. LeatherHead turned to her as she spoke, "...and this is Applebloom, Babs, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo." she said as the girls approached her. LeatherHead looked at them all, "It is very nice to meet you." he said. Suddenly, Applebloom ran up, and hugged LeatherHead, "Thanks fer savin us mister." she said happily. LeatherHead was stunned, until Applejack made her back up. Applejack picked up Sweetie Belle and held her sister's hand, "Well, we better be gettin outta here." Applejack said. "But... Which way IS out?" Babs asked. Applejack thought for a second until LeatherHead spoke up, "I know this sewer like a man knows the streets of New York. I shall help you get home." he said, leading the way for them. When they got to the exit, the girls got out one by one. First Scootaloo, then Babs, then Sweetie Belle, and finally Applebloom. Applejack was about to go out, when she gave LeatherHead a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks fer everythin' LeatherHead." she said. He was stunned, but after a few seconds, he smiled, "It was my pleasure." he replied. Then she climbed out and she and the girls headed home, hoping to see their new friend again.


End file.
